Supervising
by penguin-STRUT
Summary: [one shot] [songfic] A day in the rockporium, Xander does a little supervising. Implied Maddick. R & R


**Disclaimer: **Power rangers Mystic Force doesn't belong to me and neither does the song. This songfic is written to 98 degrees- Invisible Man.

AN: This is my first fanfic and i hope you guys enjoy. This is a Maddick story, but its mostly just implied. I came up with this fic based on a video i saw on youtube so you cna check it out on Props up to bluemidnight02 who did the video.

Supervising

**Xander's POV**

Supervising, the thing I loved doing and the thing I did best. I mean why toil over senseless labour my friends can do when I can "supervise". So what exactly is Briarwood's hot Australian doing while "supervising"? Brooding. Day and night I brood over the blue sorceress that I can never have. I kick back in my chair with my ukulele and watch Maddie work.

_The way she smiles, the way she seems to sway her hips as she walks, the way she looks longingly into his eyes, the way she seems to brighten up every time he comes into the room, the way…the way she can never be mine. _I let out a sigh as I snapped out of my reverie. Suddenly Maddie came up to me.

"Hey Xander" she greeted

"Hey Maddie" I returned "How was yesterday" Beaming brightly she went on to tell me about her date with Nick.

_You can hardly wait to tell all your friend._ _How his kisses taste sweet like wine_ _And how he always makes your heart skip a beat_ _Every time he walks by_  
_And if your feelin down_ _He'll pick you up_ _He'll hold you close when your makin' love_ _He's everything you've been dreamin' of_ _Oh baby_

Tuning her out so that I didn't have to bare the heartbreak I returned to my thoughts. _God she has the prettiest eyes, they just seem to shine whenever she talks to Nick. The kind of shine I want to see when she talks to me, the kind of shine I tried to find in other girls. But Madison doesn't even see me…see me the way I see her._

_**I wish you'd look at me that way**_

_**Your beautiful eyes lookin' deep into mine**_

_**Tellin' me more**_

_**Than any words could say**_

_**But you don't even know I'm alive**_

_**Baby to you all I am**_

_**Is the invisible man**_

_**You don't see me baby**_

"Hey Xander… Xander" Maddie called pulling me from my thoughts once again. "You okay? You seem kind of out of it to day."

"Yah I'm fine Maddie" I lied. Before she could say something, her morpher went off. Pulling it open, she smiled hearing the voice on the other end. Walking away she mouthed back to me "It's Nick" I could only nod dumbly as my blue sorceress walked away from me. _Away from me and straight to him._

_**You probly spend hours on the phone**_

_**Talkin bout nothin' at all**_

_**It doesn't matter what the conversation**_

_**Just as long as he calls**_

_**Lost in a love so real**_

_**And so sincere**_

_**And you'll wipe away**_

_**Each others tears**_

Your face lights up whenever he appears 

She came back a few minutes later smiling, if possible, even brighter than before.

"He's taking me out for lunch, wanna come" she asked sweetly.

"I'd love to" I began. _I really would_ "But I don't wanna interrupt you two lovebirds"

"Well I'll bring you something back" she replied. Smiling at her gently I looked into her eyes, but she turned away. _She's always so shy around me even though I've known her for years but around Nick, it's a whole different story. But I guess her shyness is what makes me like her even more._

_**I wish you'd look at me that way**_

_**Your beautiful eyes lookin' deep into mine**_

_**Tellin' me more**_

_**Than any words could say**_

_**But you don't even know I'm alive**_

_**Baby to you all I am**_

Is the invisible man 

Seeing everyone leave for lunch I volunteered to stay behind and watch the store. Sitting in the backroom I let the tears coat my face, relieving some of the pain that stabbed at my heart. _No matter how much I want, no matter how much I wish, Maddie will never be mines because she's already his._

I see you all the time baby 

_**Huh, the way you look at him**_

_**I wish it was me sweetheart**_

_**Boy I wish it was me**_

_**But I guess it never will be**_

One by one they came back to the Rockporium, Madison and Nick coming in last.

"So how are you Xander, you didn't look so good when I left" Maddie asked me, looking genuinely concerned.

"Just great, I just needed some time alone I guess" smiling back at her I replied. _And I finally managed to let go of the one thing that meant the most to me. _"Helped me realize something, I guess I can finally let go"

"Let go of what?"

_**I wish you'd look at me that way**_

_**Your beautiful eyes lookin' deep into mine**_

_**Tellin' me more**_

_**Than any words could say**_

But you don't even know I'm alive 

_**Baby to you all I am**_

_**Is the invisible man**_

_**I wish you'd look at me that way**_

_**Your beautiful eyes lookin' deep into mine**_

_**Tellin' me more**_

_**Than any words could say**_

_**But you don't even know I'm alive**_

_**Baby to you all I am**_

_**Is the invisible man**_

Let go of you, but I'll still love you. Forever and Always 

_**Oh oh oh**_

_**oh baby**_

_**The invisible man**_

_**You don't see me girl**_

_**But I love you**_

_**Yes I love you**_

_**The invisible man**_

_**Oh oh oh**_

_**Ya ya**_

_**The invisible man**_

_**Baby, baby, baby**_

****

AN: Yah i know it's kind of short, but yah click on that little button below and leave me a review.


End file.
